


Two Thousand Yen

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, and I oop-, im a vsco girl now, jk, sksksksksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: Akira makes a bet with Ryuuji for 2000Y





	Two Thousand Yen

“Oh Kurusu-san, good mor-“

Akechi’s morning started with Akira kissing him.

Instantly, his mind flooded with thoughts. Did Akira know that he liked him? Did he liked him back? They were standing in front of the train! How many people saw? How quickly would this end up on Instagram, LINE, Facebook or every Detective Prince forum on the internet?

“Okay Ryuji, that’s 2000Y.” Akira was already walking away by the time Akechi opened his eyes and his half-erected penis instantly shriveled. His first kiss was for a bet?!

“Man, I didn’t think you would actually go through with it,” Ryuji pressed the money into Akira’s open palm, grumbling on about something irrelevant. Akechi could see a smirk on Akira’s face as they climbed onto the train together, and Akechi watched his first kiss speeding past him on the Shibuya subway line.

Oh my god. He missed the train. He was going to be late.

***

After using up a whole box of tissues and a sizable amount of lotion, Akechi called in sick. He barely registered the secretary giving him her well wishes and hung up once noise stopped coming from his phone. Two thousand yen. He was worth 2000Y to Akira. He lay underneath his mess and let this new wave of apathy wash over him. Did Akira always kiss people for money? Or maybe he was doing it to show Sakamoto up. How many other people has he kissed? Akechi’s mind drifted for a bit, imaging Akira kissing everyone he knew, but he quickly threw those thoughts back where the rest of his repressed memories went. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love anyway; he had a job to do and a man to ruin. He didn’t have time for petty feelings and frustrated masturbation sessions.

He needed fresh air. Akechi threw on some clothes and walked swiftly out of his apartment, leaving his sexual frustration inside the house. He didn’t have a particular destination – he never really did, nowadays – but he found himself returning to Le Blanc, as always. He sat onto the barstool and motioned for the owner towards him.

“House blend, Black, please.” He didn’t really like black coffee, but he was lactose intolerant and sugar was bad for you, so he forced himself to get used to the bitter taste. He lifted the cup to his lips, appreciating the warmth it gave him before taking a small sip. He could see his face in the cup, but the colours were distorted. His hair was messy from the bike ride here and the darkness of the coffee desaturated his brown hair. It was kind of weird, but looking at himself in his cup reminded him of —

Memories of the kiss came to him without warning; Akira smelled like coffee too. Of course, he did; he lived here. Akechi clenched his fist as his mind reveled in the memory; he was failing to regain control of himself. Le Blanc was obviously a bad idea. He’d find another place to go to get his mind off of things.

Akechi fished out a 1000Y bill and placed it next to his mostly full coffee before heading out of the door and promptly bumping into Akira. A rush of emotions hit him, making Akechi stumble away from Akira, his face turned bright red.

“G-good afternoon, Kurusu-san,” He straightened immediately; his whole body was stiffened.

“I’m home,” Akira winked at him — oh god, why was he so sexy? — and walked past him into Le Blanc. A rush of stupidity and courage swept Akechi and instead of leaving – like he should have – he went back inside and grabbed Akira by the shoulder.

“The kiss.” He was so stupid. “Why did you kiss me?” At least he didn’t have to die in a palace or something. Akira would be the one to bury his body.

Akira blinked a few times, seemingly not remembering what had happened a few hours before. Did Akechi mean so little to him? Akechi’s heart was pounding in his ears, counting the seconds of silence between them. Finally, Akira’s face lit up in recognition; by that point, Akechi was about to explode.

“Oh yeah. Ryuuji bet me to do it, so I did.” A small smirk appeared on his face, “Why, did you want another one?”

Akechi’s mind went completely blank and Akira’s grin grew wider.

“You know, I normally charge for these things, but for you, I’ll give you a free trial.” Akira pulled the still-frozen Akechi in and kissed him quickly before pulling him away. “See you tomorrow, Detective Prince.”

He needed a new pair of pants. Right. Now.


End file.
